


I'm A Little Twisted

by dangerouslysoft



Series: In The Name Of Love [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aggressive Fox, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fox has a lot of emotions, Fox just wants love and affection, Horny Fox, Kaa'lia wants her dad to be free, Kaa'lia will do anything to set him free, Multi, Pining Fox, Rough Sex, Sad Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslysoft/pseuds/dangerouslysoft
Summary: Kaa'lia is a Bounty Hunter. Not out of want but out of necessity. She only wants her father to be free from a crime he didn't commit.Spotify playlist here:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FgiYh0N1dghT8FD9nwwRu?si=YZNg6BQyS0icvr8wjwm-9g
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s), Riyo Chuchi & CC-1010 | Fox
Series: In The Name Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896406
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations at the bottom, Fox is aggressive and rude, Kaa'lia just deals with it because she will do anything to set her father free. This will end up happy for Fox don't worry!

He prowls the halls of the prison. 

A predator...and a caged one at that.

Over and over 

Day in...day out.

The monotony of it all was making him insane.

His only break from it was Kaa'lia.

A few moments here and there when she brought in bounties. But it was enough. 

The Twi'lek was nothing like the ones he would see at 79's. She was dressed head to toe. Full leather armor. A black cloak with a hood that covered her lekku. Utility belt with a vibro-blade. Her magenta skin. Those _pretty pink lips._

She was the only female he came into contact with that he didn't mind. The rest of them were mostly senators and he couldn't stand the politics. 

Fox stood behind the transparasteel, his men initiating a body scan. She placed her vibro-blade in the security pan along with her ID chip. Her hood was down, one lek behind her back and one hanging over her chest. 

"This bounty is fifty thousand credits." Fox said, glancing at the Twi'lek.

" Put it towards my father's bail. Cell 33348. And then I'd like to see him." She demanded and Fox nodded, taking her ID chip and giving back to her. She placed it in a pouch on her belt. He typed a few commands into the computer and then grabbed his pistols which he has placed next to the keyboard. He was a quick draw but he liked to remind visitors that he had guns at the ready anyway. 

"I'll escort you." Fox came out the side door, a trooper following him with a rifle.

"I can take her by myself." He affirmed, the trooper saluting and staying by the control room. He motioned for her to head towards the lift.

He looked her up and down as they walked. The swing of her hips had him wondering. 

Wondering what it would be like to be on top of her. To dominate her. He would love to. He would love to slam her against a wall and fuck her senseless. 

He'd bet she'd want to fuck him too. He should ask.

With the shifts he'd been pulling, he couldn't help but think of what he wasn't getting. He needed a release. 

A reprieve.

They came to her father's cell. He opened the door and let her in. Her father was sitting quietly, staring at the floor. This man was frail and certainly looked like he needed fresh air.

She hugged him and Fox couldn't make what she whispered to the man but he saw his lekku twitch slightly, as did hers. They spoke quietly for a few minutes and Fox couldn't help but try to listen. He caught bits and pieces about her trying to get his bail down and that the man loved his daughter very much.

_How sweet,_ Fox thought, _but how tragic. The man's going to die soon._

"Time's up." Fox's voice came out deeper than he expected. She glanced over her shoulder at him then back to her father. She kissed his forehead and then stepped back, the Twi'lek male left his hand on her cheek for a moment. 

"You'll be out of here soon, father. I love you."

"I love you too, daughter." 

She climbed the stairs and stepped out of the cell. Fox closes the door behind her. She sighed deeply, her thoughts going faster than lightspeed. 

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" She turned to Fox and pleaded.

" We don't do anything unless they're on death's door. _And he's not. Yet."_ He tilted his visor down at her. She wasn't that much shorter than him but just enough. He pivoted and began to walk away, his hands behind his back.

" He will be if you don't get him medicine." He glanced back at her. She stood stark still.

" _Not_ my job." He continued back toward the command center.

" Commander _Fox...please..._ I'll do anything." He stopped dead in his tracks.

" _Anything?"_ His interest was piqued. She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his chest armor. Would she really? Why did her father mean so much to her? Fox didn't understand only because he didn't have any attachments like that. He was a Clone. Born from a test tube. Bred for one thing only. War.

"I don't want my father to die in here." 

Fox reached up and ran his fingers lightly over the lek that rested over her shoulder. 

"I know what you want, Fox, it's just a matter of where you want it..." She pressed her body up against him and his head almost fell back but he stopped himself. He was entirely too horny. His hands wound around her hips and squeezed forcefully.

" I want it fuckin' everywhere, _cyar'ika...but_ my quarters would do for now. Come back later when I'm off my shift. Eighteen hundred hours," his tone raspy and deep with want. 

He smacked her ass as she walked by to leave, the sound echoing in the corridor. She winced slightly and her lekku blushed a deeper pink but she glanced back at him.

"You'll pay for that, Fox." 


	2. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaa'lia and Fox fight for control. Fox doesn't know how badly he's losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT. Kaa'lia and Fox have sexy time. Fox wants to be aggressive but Kaa'lia makes that really hard. I am not a regular smut writer but hope I did well enough to get the point across. Enjoy!

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He finally heard a knock on his door. 

The Bounty Hunter was dressed in her usual garb. He pulled her into his quarters by her forearm and glanced out of the door. No one around.

He closed the door behind them. He ripped her cloak off and slammed her against the door, his hips hitting her first. She groaned at the contact, his codpiece digging into her and her back hitting the door hard.

"Are you going to take your helmet off?" 

_"No."_ He growled and began to undo her armor. He threw it piece by piece down to the ground.

" So I don't get to see the man that's fucking me?" He removed just his belt and codpiece so that he had freedom to move his hips.

" No. That's not a _right._ It's a _privilege_ that you have to earn." He picked her up by her thighs and she grappled for the back of his neck. He was difficult to keep a hold of as his armor was smooth.

" Is it now? And how do I go about that?" Kaa'lia inquired, genuinely curious. She wanted to see what this man looked like. She'd never seen the other Clones. 

" Shut up and let me do what I want to you," he growled. He threw her on his small bed, it creaking with the sudden weight. 

" And if I don't?" She was testing him. Seeing how far he would go. He flipped her over and spanked her so hard she yelped. He pulled her leggings down to expose her ass. He slid his own blacks down, freeing his rock hard member. 

_"Are you done?"_ He asked, anger and testosterone coursing through his veins. Fox pulled her legs off the bed so she could stand, her ass in the air, her vagina level with his dick. She propped herself up on her elbows and both of her lekku rested on either side of her arms. He took a firm hold of one hip and his other hand steadied himself, ready to push inside of her.

"Wait!" She glanced back at him and he paused. That was all she wanted. 

**_"What?"_** She could almost make out the glare from behind his visor. How long could she make him wait? 

_"Go ahead."_ She braces herself and he slammed into her, sheathing himself inside her to the hilt. 

"Fox!" She screamed his name, his intrusion rough and unforgiving as he set a rapid pace. She knew he only wanted the release and she would give it to him if it meant she got what she wanted too. She would endure the pain for only a few more seconds, trying to relax. His hand moved from her ass cheek to her lower back and she felt his grip soften just a bit. He grunted and his thrusts became sloppy and uneven. He was losing his composure. 

"Say my name again." He demanded, his fingers moving from her hip around to her clit and beginning to rub small circles. The feeling of his glove instead of skin was odd to her but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Not only was his self-control faltering but that show he was putting on, being dominant...it was failing. If he was so interested in his own fulfilment, why would he provide her with hers as well?

"Fox, please!" She begged and he would oblige because he wasn't as bad as he tried to be. A few more times, his hips moved against hers and he was done.

"Fuck! Kaa'lia, come for me!" Fox groaned and he tried to keep his fingers going, feeling her pulsating around him. Her orgasm came in a heavy wave, her breathing raspy, and moaning his name again and again. He nearly collapsed on top of her, but used the bed to steady himself. He was shaking from his own release and he felt his penis begin to go limp. For once, his brain has finally quieted. 

He slipped out of her and pulled his blacks back up. He sat on the edge of the bed. She gathered her own leggings, and put them on even though between her legs, she was soaked. She sat next to him, her hips sore where he'd dug his fingernails in. She turned to face him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" His voice was much softer now. 

" Do we have an agreement now that I've given you what you wanted?"

He peered down at his fingers, feeling her wetness on his one glove. He hadn't had a woman in a long time. He missed it.

" Yeah." He said, dejectedly. He would do what he could for her father. Keep a closer eye on him. She stood to leave and he instinctively grabbed for her hand. She turned and her face showed surprise at his actions.

"Can I go?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Can you stay?" His own speech sounding odd to him.

"What for? I thought this was just a one night stand?" She faced him.

"I...I... don't...want...that..." His head dropped into his hands and he removed his helmet, putting it to the side. He looked up at Kaa'lia. His cheekbones were high and he had a light shadow of stubble that were the workings of a full beard at one point. His eyes were dark brown in color. His features were chiseled like that of a statue. He had a hardness to his expression that she knew all too well. A man overworked, underpaid, and driven to insanity. He could be quick to snap to anger if someone said the wrong thing.

She brought both hands up and around his cheeks, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. He wasn't one for intimacy. There was something about Kaa'lia though that made him want to give it a try.

"You're not as tough as you think you are, Fox."


	3. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaa'lia is racing against the clock to help her father. Fox has a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a at the bottom!

He couldn't believe she actually stayed.

Granted she was up and gone before he was but still, she stayed.

He'd never had someone, a _female,_ sleep in his own bed with him before. Thorn and Thire had. But they were his brothers. He had no _sexual_ attraction to them.

Usually he fucked girls and then made them leave. Throw them back to where they came from.

_Kaa'lia though..._

She slept fairly soundly. He'd never _caressed_ lekku before. Not in the way that he had last night. He knew he could hurt her if he wasn't careful. _Fingertips._ Fingertips were a good go to. They'd tickle more than anything. Couldn't hurt her with his fingertips.

He'd never felt like this before.

He was confused as hell.

_His brain hurt._

It certainly wasn't firing on all cylinders. His thoughts sputtered and skipped. 

It's not like he wasn't allowed relationships. But when did he have the time for it? His shifts were long and tiring. By the time he got to his quarters at the end of the day all he wanted to do was sleep. Occasionally Thire and Thorn would drag him out for a drink. The majority of what he'd experienced was the women that came through 79's. 

He'd never see Kaa'lia there. Did she do things like that? Go to bars? Go out with friends? Probably not. They didn't talk much aside from her telling him that he's not as big and bad and scary as he plays himself off as.

But _why_ did she stay? 

He didn't get it.

It wasn't even oh-seven-hundred and his fucking brain hurt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Damn him.

Damn him to hell.

For eternity.

She stayed because she felt bad for him.

She maybe even, a little bit, _pitied him._

_But damn him._

She looked in the mirror at the bruising on her hips and the red, raw scratches on her back.

_When did he scratch her?_

She didn't recall but apparently he had.

She'd give him a piece of her fucking mind this afternoon.

Or wait...not this afternoon. Wait a couple of days. Her commlink beeped and an image appeared on her datapad. A new bounty for twenty thousand credits. And the guy was right in Coruscant last anyone checked. 

A couple of days and a trip down to the underworld of Coruscant and she'd be that much closer to getting her father out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Run diagnostics." Fox rasped to the medical droid. He tapped a foot impatiently as the scans began to come to life on the monitor.

He had brought Kaa'lia's father, Silais, up to the med bay. The older Twi'lek was cooperative. He'd asked if they were going to try treatment again. Fox explained that Kaa'lia asked for new pictures.

Silais asked who Kaa'lia was.

"Diagnostics complete. Scans show tumors throughout the abdomen and lungs." 

Fox glared at the imaging in front of him. Her father was dying. By the looks of it he'd been dying for a while. 

And he'd been completely insensitive about it. 

He feared the worst. Silais hadn't been joking when he asked who Kaa'lia was. Silais was losing his memory too. He had moments of clarity and reality. He also had moments where he had no idea were he was or who he was. Fox had to sedate the man a couple of times because he was freaking out so bad that he might hurt himself since he'd been here.

Fox wished he hadn't done anything.

Her father had moments where he was decently cognizant though. He obviously was when he saw Kaa'lia. The man grabbed Fox's hand.

"Son. I'm gonna die in here. I need someone to take care of my daughter. She won't know what to do without me."

" I think you'd be surprised, sir. She's trying to get your bail paid to get you out."

" She's such a good girl. I hope she finds a good man to provide for her when I'm gone."

Fox hoped she did too. He certainly wasn't a good man. He killed good men. 

Who could ever love Fox?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Success._

She was dragging her prisoner by the cuffs toward her father's speeder. Up, up, and away they would go, out of the under belly of Coruscant and toward the Republic Prison.

"I swear I didn't do it." The Twi'lek said to Kaa'lia.

"I don't care if you did or didn't. There's a bounty on your head and I need the money."

" You don't care about your own kind..." The man said and Kaa'lia's hand wound around his neck faster than he could think.

"You have no idea what I care for or about. Shut the fuck up for the rest of the ride."

Her lekku twitched angrily. She could kill this man if there wasn't money on the line.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Another one, Bounty Hunter?" Little does she know, Fox is smiling underneath his visor. 

"Yeah." She hands the man over to the guards.

" Did you want to see your father?" His tone is softer this time. Her brow furrowed and she grins. There's something she could work with.

"I do. Did you give him medicine?" Her tone was not. It was demanding again.

"There's an _issue_ with that. I'll walk you. We can talk on the way."

Fox comes out of the Control room. He placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her toward the corridor in which her father's cell resides.

"What's the issue?"

"Your father has tumors growing throughout his entire body. He's losing his cognitive abilities."

" What the _fuck_ does that mean?"

" He's losing his mind."

" And you're telling me you can't do anything about it? That's _bullshit."_

Fox stopped her, his hands around her forearms.

" Kaa'lia... I'm not bullshitting. He's dying and there's nothing I or anyone else can do."

She whacked him in the chest a few times and pounded on his torso armor until he pulled her into a hard hug.

_Be comforting you idiot._

She's sobbing into his shoulder, shaking in his arms. 

*Kaa'lia it'll be okay." He held her closer.

" No it won't. He's all I have left." 

He said the first thing that came to him without regret.

" You have me, _cyar'ika."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word that everyone should know by now haha
> 
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling


	4. Dominate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what is it that you really want, cyar'ika?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much explicit, not for the kids, Kaa'lia gets back at Fox for leaving marks on her, Fox has a sexual awakening.

Fox never slept anywhere else but his quarters.

He'd escorted Kaa'lia home after seeing her father. She was so distraught.

For her visit, her father has been of fairly sound mind. He always knew who she was when he saw her face. It was like he needed the facial recognition to remember who someone was to him. 

He was the only person Kaa'lia had left.

In one of the taller, nicer apartment buildings, Fox entered the lift with her. They went almost to the top. Her family must have had money at one point or another. Or they still did.

"Is this your place?" He asked, following closely behind her as she unlocked the door and strode in.

"My mother and fathers. He was a wealthy man. Bought the apartment outright. Bought a nice speeder. A ship with hyperdrive. Then they had me and I've been their little princess ever since."

" Where's your mother?" Fox approached the transparasteel windows and glanced down. He could see all of Coruscant from here.

"She died when I was four. Father has taken care of me ever since. He taught me how to shoot, fight, everything he would've taught a little boy. Taught me how to fix the ship and the speeder. Maintain the house. Everything." Kaa'lia explained and she began to remove her robes.

" How'd he end up in jail?" Fox asked.

" The man he was working with wanted to undercut him. Take the business. So he framed my father. Insurance fraud, failure to pay taxes, operating a shipyard without permits, unauthorized cargo. Anything you can think of, Grennar framed him for." She sat on the couch and laid her head back against it.

" Why didn't you report it?" Fox sat next to her.

*I did but no one will believe a twenty year old girl."

" I'm sorry. I believe you if it's any consolation."

" Thanks...I guess. Oh and by the way. You scratched me the other night. You bruised my hips too." She lifted her shirt and he examined the black and blue marks from his nails on her hips. He looked away dejectedly.

" I'm sorry...I don't know why I'm like that. I get so...feral... I can't control myself." He sighed heavily. She removed her shirt to expose her bandeau. Fox's eyes almost bugged out. 

" You need to have sex more often." She removed her leggings as well and straddled his lap, her already wet underwear squarely on his codpiece. 

" Are you offering?" He discarded his helmet. His gloves came next. He wanted to feel her with his own skin. His pupils dilated like a predator ready to pounce. 

"There's potential for it." She wiggled her hips over his. She began to remove his pauldrons, his gauntlets, and his torso armor. Once down to his nanoprene layer, she ran her hands up and down his sculpted chest.

"Don't cling to me because you're upset. I'll only disappoint you. I don't know how to love. I only know how to fuck and fight." He said, pushing her back away from him just slightly. He wanted to fuck her, no doubt about it. But he didn't want her to get attached to him because of her father's imminent passing. It would only lead her to heartbreak. His mind didn't work like a normal human. It got jumbled and chaotic and confused. He would get aggressive and angry for seemingly no reason. 

*I'll teach you, Fox." Her hands made quick work of his belt, codpiece, kamas, and leg armor. It all ended up tossed to the side of the couch and she was back on top of him, his length hard against the sweet spot between her legs.

"I don't like women on top of me." He growled, attempting to flip her onto her back but she wasn't having it. She planted her knees hard into the cushions and squeezed her thighs hard into his hip bones. She pried his hands off of her waist and placed them on her breasts instead.

"That's unfortunate, because you're gonna learn to like me being on top. It's not all about you." She reached over the back of the couch to where she'd conveniently placed cuffs. She pulled his arms up over his head and shackled his hands together, behind his head.

"You won't leave another mark on me unless I ask for it." She removed her underwear and bra, fully exposing herself to him. He hadn't gotten to see her in all her naked glory the first time.

"This definitely isn't fair. I can't use my hands." There was a hint of amusement in his voice and he raised a brow.

" You don't need to do anything. Let me do it. Then we both get what we want." She lifted his shirt over his head, letting it bunch up around the cuffs. She canted her hips back so that he could lift his and slide his pants down, letting his length spring free finally. He squirmed, frustrated that he couldn't just grab her by her waist. He pouted and her grin said it all. She'd won. He stretched up, offering his lips, which she took greedily. Their tongues battled, Fox figuring out that he was in the more compromised position. He couldn't get any leverage. She could just pin him back. They broke for air.

" And what is it that you really want, _cyar'ika?"_ He looked her up and down and licked his lips. She pressed her forehead against his, just barely brushing her mouth to his. 

" I want a man who can _please_ me" She lifted herself, and slid down, engulfing his member slowly, Fox's head dropping back against the couch in ecstasy.

" That's not me...I just want to _fuck."_ He thrust up hard, hitting the deepest part of Kaa'lia, making her moan his name.

"I want you to say my name over and over forever. It's a fuckin' melody to my ears." He pulled against the cuffs and drew his hips back, his biceps flexing as he moved. Kaa'lia's knees locked into his hips again, stopping him from continuing.

"And I want you to learn how to give up control to someone else."

"That's not gonna happen, babe. Now let me go so I can fuck you right."

" No, Fox. It's my turn." Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she pushed her breasts closer to his face. She began to bounce in his lap, angling her hips so that she could also rub her clit against his pubic bone. She dug her nails into the thick muscles of his neck and he groaned. He leant forward to take one nipple in his mouth and then the other and he alternated back and forth until he was gasping for breath. 

"Kaa'lia... I'm gonna come soon." His voice was a strangled whisper, his end coming nearer.

"No you won't because I'm not done yet." She said matter of factly and let his length slip out of her. He whined at the loss of warmth and tightness, but Kaa'lia kept grinding on him. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking deep into his eyes. 

"Will you be a good boy if I take these off?" She asked, her hands traveling to his wrists and he sighed and swallowed hard before answering.

**_"Yes."_** He wanted to finish and he knew she wasn't going to let him unless he cooperated. He didn't have any pull. He was completely at her mercy. She eyes him cautiously, her hips still working in a lazy rhythm against him. She had slid up so that his cock couldn't even accidently go into her ass. She was teasing the shit out of him.

And he was actually enjoying it.

She unlocked the cuffs and he immediately placed his hands firmly on her hip bones, squeezing to signal he was ready to listen. 

_"Put your cock back where it belongs."_ She said lustfully and took his lips again in a heated kiss. Instead of a rough intrusion though, he lifted her and guided his length in painfully slowly. He took a sharp breath in as he filled her.

"Now what, _cyar'ika?_ What do you want me to do?" He was ready to explode but the pause was incredibly hot. He could take in the look of pure pleasure in her half lidded eyes and enjoy it. He was making her like that. He'd never felt like this before. He'd never thought about how beautiful a woman could be on top of him, in his lap, bobbing up and down on his dick. 

"Help me finish." She said and his thumb went to work in addition to her already grinding on him. He spun circles with his fingers and helped guide her movements above him. Her moans got louder, in time with her bounce and he felt a familiar tightening in his balls. He didn't want to be done but he didn't want to stop either.

"Kaa'lia I'm almost... I'm gonna....fuck..."

" Come in me, Fox, I want to feel it drip all over my thighs after."

And feel it he did. He saw stars and all the muscles in his body contracted. Her name and string of curses flew out of his mouth. He pulled her closer to his chest, his fingers soaking wet as they brought her to her orgasm. He thrust up into her for as long as he could after and her head fell back as her walls squeezed every last drop of cum out of him. Her release was extravagant, only gasps and a single utterance of his name.

He lifts her up slightly, his own sticky, warm liquid running down the inner length of her still shaking thighs.

"That's kinda fuckin' hot" His tone was raspy again, broken with exhaustion.

_"You're welcome, Fox."_ She whispered, kissing him fervently.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaa'lia has emotions and Fox feels bad but he has no idea how to help her.

Fox knew the minute he awoke, with the alarm blaring, it was going to be a bad day. The first thing he thought of was Kaa'lia.

The first thing he did that morning was comm Kaa'lia.

Hound had come bursting into his quarters at 0300.

"Fox...the old man...he's _dead._ Had a heart attack in his sleep."

Fox's breath caught in his chest. He knew what it was like to lose his brothers...but he'd never had parents. Now Kaa'lia had lost both of them. 

He rubbed his eyes, clicking a button on his commlink. 

"Kaa'lia...you have to come here now. I have bad news." His voice was gravely, still half asleep. He didn't expect her to pick up, but she did. What was she doing up at 0300?

"I'll be there in an hour. That's as quick as I can come."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kaa'lia knew as soon as she got the call. She knew he was dead. How or why she wasn't sure of but she knew he'd passed. If she was a Jedi she probably would've thought it a feeling through the Force but she didn't much believe in all the Jedi mumbo jumbo.

She dressed herself, leggings and shirt first, then pulled her cloak over her shoulders, the hood going up. She felt cold. 

She was holding back the tears. She looked at everything around her. Everything that was once her father's. Now it would be hers. The apartment, the speeder, her ship, it was all going to be hers. It pretty much already was with him in jail, but she knew he had a will somewhere with other assets on it.

She'd already made the decision before stepping into the speeder.

Everything had to go.

And so did she.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When she arrived, he was surprised.

There was no crying, no tears. It was like she knew his time had come and she'd accepted it.

The majority of prisoners who died went to the incinerator along with the trash and that was that. Fox arranged for Silais to be cremated separately though. It was the least he could do for Kaa'lia. 

When his ashes came back, Kaa'lia asked only one thing of Fox.

"Will you go with me to spread them somewhere? There was this place that he wanted his ashes spread and I really want to make sure I do that for him." Her stare was blank as she asked the question. Fox could only nod.

"I mean... I don't know... I..." He stuttered and shifted uncomfortably next to her. She wrapped her fingers around his gauntlets and looked deeply into his visor, almost as if she was trying to see the man's eyes underneath. 

"Fox... _Please._ I need you." She begged and it hurt his heart to even make her feel like she had to at that moment.

"Sure...whatever you want, _senaar'ika."_

Her eyes widened at the little nickname he'd come up with for her, the first time she'd smiled that day.

_Little Bird_.

She liked it. Maybe he liked her enough to go with her? Could she beg him to betray his duty for her?

She would find out soon enough.

It was when she came back to his quarters with him that she broke down. She collapsed into his arms and he could do nothing but hold her tight. 

He let her go for only a few moments while he stripped off some of his armor. Just his torso armor. It was uncomfortable and he wanted her body against his. He laid back on his bed and she laid almost over the top of him. He held her while she sobbed quietly into his chest. He rubbed circles over her back and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what to say except 'sorry' but he didn't feel like she wanted to hear that. 

She mumbled something into the blankets, which she'd pulled up to wipe her eyes. He folded them down gently and examined her dark blue eyes, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm here for you. _Whatever you need."_ Fox said and Kaa'lia held onto him tighter.

" I need to rid of everything." She said to Fox's surprise.

" Why? You've got a home here." He said and realized then that he'd done the worst thing he could've done. He'd gotten attached to her. Rather quickly he might add.

"My father was the last thing tying me here. I hate this place, honestly." She scowled, sitting up next to him. She placed a hand on his chest. "Come with me."

"You know I can't do that. The GAR owns me." Fox sighed. She pulled away and stood. He could tell she was angry now. Her lekku twitched, curved at the tips.

"Fuck them. This war is stupid anyway."

" Without this war I wouldn't be here." Fox glanced down, then back at her, his brow furrowed. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't be here to keep me here." Kaa'lia grabbed her cloak and stormed out of his quarters, leaving him dumbfounded. He shook his head, shoving his helmet back on


	6. Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is so goddamn confused.

_Was that considered a fight?_

_Wait...were they in a relationship? Is that what you call it?_

Fox had no fucking idea at this point. Either way he stomped on down to the sparring room, only to enter and wildly chuck pieces of armor off. He fired his helmet across the room, surprised that he didn't break the visor with the force of his throw.

"Are you good, _Fox'ika?"_ He heard a gravely voice behind him, less so than his own but enough to know it was Thorn.

"I don't _fucking_ know." Fox grunted as he fell to his knees, a loud crack sounding through the room. He pulled his boots off, proceeding to also wing those across the room with a good deal of gusto.

"That's good. Break your knees, why don't you, you _di'kut."_ Thorn kicked Fox gently, earning a chuckle.

" I didn't _break_ my _knees,_ my _shin plates_ are _shit."_

" Maybe you should do something about that?" Thorn sat easily next to his _vod._

" Maybe you should **_shut_ _up."_** Fox said playfully, pushing Thorn onto his back. 

" Doesn't take much to put you in a better mood, _shi-thead."_ Thorn leaned on his elbows and watched Fox as he turned with a smirk.

" Did you just call me a _shit head?"_

"No, no, no. I called you a _shi-thead._ It's different. _Vod,_ what's up with you lately? This girl's got your brain all _twisted_ up. More _twisted_ up then it already was." Thorn said, seriousness lacing his voice. He poked at Fox, who captured his hand.

"Oh my gosh, Commander _Fox'ika!_ Hold my hand!" Thorn squealed like a little girl before pulling his fingers from Fox's.

" Can you be serious for two **_fucking_** seconds?"

"Yeah, I asked you a question and you're taking too long to answer, _cyar'ika."_

" Ugh don't say that word. I shouldn't have said that to her."

" _Foxy..."_ Thorn began to pull his armor off. He knew a little spar would help. Fox stood, removing his shin guards and the rest of his kit. He managed to place the rest of it down less than ceremoniously.

"I just don't understand. She acted like I was important to her and then she got mad at me when I said I couldn't just run away with her. _What the fuck!"_ Fox kicked one of his shin plates into a wall. Thorn grabbed him by the shoulders. Fox faced Thorn, his face reddened with anger.

"She just lost her father. She has a right to be irrational. There's two things she wants to hear right now. What do you think they are?"

" I'm sorry and..." Fox shook his head, at a loss for words.

" Yes to anything." Thorn nodded.

" Well I don't just say yes to anything. "

" Yeah except her. You knew exactly what you wanted when you first saw her. "

" _Sex."_

" **_No,_** I saw it in your eyes. You wanted more than that. It gets weird when you just hang out with a bunch of guys all the time. You wanted some female interaction. I don't blame you. I'd like a cute bounty hunter chick or some hot senator in my bed too. You need _love_ Fox. You need love so you can start to love yourself and we can only give you so much. I can't fix you." Thorn explained and he patted Fox on the back.

Fox fell silent in thought as they drilled through some basic sequences. Left punch, right block, right knee, uppercut, repeat.

Minutes went by that felt like hours in Fox's fucked up brain as he processed not only his own emotions but Kaa'lia's. He knew he'd never know what she was feeling. He knew she wanted someone, anyone.

She was alone. Fox didn't think she wanted that, especially if she asked him to go with her. 

"Should I go find her?"

Thorn made a motion like his head was exploding, all the while smirking.

"There yah go, Foxy. _Smart_ boy. Go comfort that lady. Go be with her and don't talk. Just agree. Let her talk at you."

" But..."

" Fox'ika." 

" Fine. _Thorn in my side."_ Fox huffed. They both laughed heartily before picking up the armor that was strewn across the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fox's speeder sounded like it was going to fall apart with how hard he was pushing it to get to Kaa'lia's apartment. When he arrived, he noticed she hadn't come back yet. Instead of waiting outside, he pressed the keypad numbers with the code he'd seen her use the few times he'd been there. The door opened, no problem. He removed his helmet, placing it down on the first empty table he walked by. He settled against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and took a breath, letting his thoughts go to what he still had to do at work. He'd brought his datapad. He could do most of it here.

Not ten minutes went by before he heard the door open. His eyes shot open, seeing Kaa'lia place her cloak on a hook near the door. She startled slightly, seeing the Commander there.

"You remembered my door code?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Yes I did." Fox bounced off the back of the couch, his kama making a soft smack on the furniture and his armor a gentle clatter. He strode toward her, grabbing her wrists.

"Listen. I know you're upset...I can't imagine how you feel. I have no idea. I'm sorry this happened. Please tell me what's going on in your head. I want to understand." His brown eyes had started with something like anger in them, but they softened as he loosened his grip on her wrists, pulling her in for a tight hug. 

"I already did." She said quietly, trying to leave his arms but he stopped her.

"You gave me the annotated version. _Please,_ **_senaar'ika."_** She glanced up at his eyes and she could see the pain in them, pain for her or something else she wasn't sure. It weakened her resolve, which was already shot to hell anyway.

"I need a drink first." She said, leading him to the kitchen area, taking two glasses out of a cabinet along with a bottle of some sort of brown alcohol. She poured quite a bit in each glass, sipping nearly half down before speaking again.

"I went to figure out my father's will. Obviously everything is mine now. I already have someone who wants to buy the apartment."

" That didn't take you long."

" I told you, I want to get out of here." 

" I can't go with you permanently. I did say I would go with you to spread his ashes. I will still do that. But I cannot leave forever. Not yet."

" I know. I'm sorry about getting mad at you. I was being irrational."

" You absolutely have the right to feel however you do. You are allowed to be a little irrational right now.* Fox assured her, opening his arms for her. Kaa'lia sidled up to him. He carefully smoothed his hands over her lekku, his head resting on top of hers.

"My father's case is closed now, I guess." The disappointment in her voice was thick. Fox's lips brushed her forehead. On his way here he'd figured out the ultimate solution to his predicament. He wasn't taking Thorn's advice whatsoever. He could almost bear Thorn in the back of his mind.

_You didn't listen to me, Fox'ika._

He spoke softly against her black head wrap.

"It's not. I'm gonna investigate myself. So I know you want me to go with you but in order for me to do right by your father, I have to stay and figure out what happened. If you're going to leave, please come back."


End file.
